


Wedding Samples

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Start of Relationship, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: University students Sorey and Mikleo decide to visit their favourite bakery during their break from studying. When Mikleo points out a notice in the window about free wedding cake samples, Sorey comes up with the idea of pretending to be engaged in order to try them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post which said something along the lines of 'Anyone want to pretend to be engaged to me for two hours so we can try free wedding samples?' and I immediately imagined this. Enjoy!

The first days of February brought a chilling temperature in the minuses with it, causing people to hug themselves as they shivered, no matter how the many layers they wore. But luckily, this cold weather also brought glittering frost and a little snow which looked beautiful in the sunlight, so it wasn't all bad, especially as it actually brought enjoyment to those who were out on the weekend.

Two of these people were university students Sorey and Mikleo, who were having a break from studying by wandering around the shops. As it was every time they were in each other's company, it was fun, but there was a slight awkwardness for Mikleo. He found his eyes kept glancing at the Valentine's Day selections. If he was alone, maybe he would have given in and bought something. It didn't even have to be signed by him; he just wanted to give Sorey something, _anything,_ even if it was anonymous.

He was suddenly thankful that he wasn't actually alone. It gave him an excuse to abort this idea and suppress it to the back of his mind.

“Are you getting hungry?” Sorey asked, pulling up the sleeve of his coat slightly to check the time. “How about we go get tea and cake?”

Mikleo's face lit up. “Yeah, let's go,” he said, smiling. When Sorey beamed back, Mikleo knew that this was fine. The bond that they already shared was more than enough.

They exited the shopping centre that they were in, shivering when the air hit them. Luckily, their favourite place was only a couple of minutes down the road, so they'd soon be back in the warmth. Or at least, they would have been if Mikleo hadn't grabbed onto Sorey's arm when they were just outside of the bakery. Sorey raised an eyebrow, looking down at him.

“What is it?”

“They look so good,” Mikleo said dreamily, peering at a poster in the window. Sorey bent his knees slightly to have a better look, finding that it was about them giving free cake samples for engaged couples until the day after Valentine's Day, naturally to gain customers for weddings. And man, they looked delicious. Sorey felt content enough looking at the cakes on the picture, what with having a sweet tooth himself, but it didn't quite reach the extent of Mikleo's. Sorey saw that he was practically going to drool when he saw his face.

An idea suddenly popped into Sorey's head which was both genius and also ridiculous.

“Want to pretend we're engaged so we can get ourselves some free samples?”

“Wh-What?” Mikleo asked, staring. He coughed, looking back at the poster so Sorey didn't see his slightly tinted cheeks. “I only pointed them out because they looked nice. We can just buy something.”

“Yeah, but… These are free, and I think these types are only limited for weddings...”

Mikleo swallowed. “But...”

“Doesn't everyone think we're a couple anyway?” Sorey laughed. “They'll believe us.”

“That doesn't mean we can just say we're _engaged!”_ Mikleo exclaimed, meeting Sorey's gaze. His blush deepened and he looked away again out of embarrassment. “W-Well, I guess it _might_ work, though...”

“Then let's do it! Just leave it to me!”

Mikleo was only partly able to appreciate the sudden arm around his shoulders, due to the fact that he realised that he was a bad liar when flustered, and Sorey was a bad liar full stop.

“Excuse me!” Sorey exclaimed to one of the workers. “I saw that poster in the window about engaged couples?”

“Oh yes, it's a promotional deal which ends on the 15th! It's usually by appointment, but...” she looked at Mikleo being held against Sorey's side, who was still a little flustered about the situation. She pursed her lips, apparently unable to contain herself completely. “Well, we have some spare, so why don't you come round the back?”

“Oh, thank you! That's great!”

“Are you sure it's okay? You won't get into trouble?” Mikleo said, a little sceptical.

“I'm the manager, it's all fine.” She led them to the back, smiling at them. “I'm Lailah, what about you two?”

“I'm Sorey!”

“Mikleo.”

“It's a pleasure! Okay, so here are the spares we have.”

She handed them both a fork, and watched fondly as the two of them peered at the small samples, unable to pick which one. Eventually, Sorey suggested the sachertorte, and grinned when Mikleo melted at the gorgeous taste, causing Sorey to take his own mouthful.

“This one is really good! Definitely would be great for our, uh, wedding!”

His embarrassment now mostly subsided, Mikleo had to hold in a laugh. “Yes, definitely.”

“When is the wedding?” Lailah asked as they chose their next sample.

“Spring,” Mikleo said immediately. “We thought it would be nice with the flowers in bloom and such.”

“How romantic!” Lailah cried, putting her hands together. Meanwhile, Sorey was a little impressed at Mikleo's quick reactions. “How long have you been engaged for?”

“Uh...” Said quick reactions were over as fast as they had started. “Um, four...”

“...Years,” Sorey finished for him. “We even finish each other's sentences.”

“Four years is a… Rather long time.”

“It's all down to the, uh, strictness of Mikleo's protective adoptive parents.”

“Oh?”

“Uh-huh. They're completely fine with his sexuality, but they were, uh, very worried about their pure, innocent son getting in a relationship. He's shy, so he didn't tell them he was dating me until just before we got engaged. And then, uh, they were worried that he couldn't handle someone as, well...”

“Confident and forward as Sorey,” Mikleo continued. “So unfortunately, we had to put off the wedding for a while. Which is fine; we were both very young when Sorey proposed. But we still, well, feel the same now as we did back then, so that must prove something.”

Lailah sighed. “Ah, it sounds so lovely. True love… Gosh, most of us can only dream of it! How did you propose, Sorey?”

Mikleo had no way to answer this one for Sorey, but it turned out that he didn't have to anyway.

“Well, you know that aquarium on the edge of town? Mikleo _loves_ it there. That was where we… Had our first date, and then I decided to, you know, propose there as well.”

If she hadn't done already, this was the moment where Lailah melted. She sighed dreamily, putting her hands on either side of her face.

“This is one of the best stories I've heard from engaged couples who come to us,” she said. “I wish I could come to the wedding...”

Sorey almost choked on the piece of cake he was eating, but whilst also holding in laughter, he looked at Mikleo with a sense of urgency.

“Unfortunately it's going to be a small wedding with just a select few from our families and friends,” Mikleo said smoothly. “We want something private.”

“Oh, of course! I don't mean to intrude.”

“We both appreciate the service you've given us, though, so thank you.”

“It's been my pleasure!”

Soon enough, they took their leave. They waved to the workers, left the building and waited for a minute before they both burst into laughter.

“That was probably one of the funniest things we've ever done!” Sorey exclaimed after he caught his breath. “I didn't know what to say half the time.”

“Four years. Really Sorey, _years?_ Why did we wait so long? You're too impatient for that.”

“What else could I have said? Hours? _Minutes?”_

“Months or weeks, maybe?”

“Well, you went blank yourself,” Sorey chuckled. “At least your apparently strict parents got us out of that one.”

“Pure, innocent son and confident, forward fiancé. I think I was going to die from holding in so much laughter.”

“Well, I wouldn't call you _innocent,_ but your description of me was pretty accurate!”

That much was true. It was traits that Mikleo was jealous of, actually; not exactly envious as he loved Sorey's personality, but jealously definitely played a part.

“Man, I'm glad I thought of that idea though,” Sorey grinned. “I mean, having fun _and_ getting some delicious free cake at the same time?”

“I do have to thank you for that idea.”

“Hey, don't mention it. Every time you need your fiancé of four years to get you free cake samples, come find me.”

Mikleo laughed. “I'll remember that.”

“All right, as fun as this was, we should head back and study.”

He nodded in agreement, glancing at Sorey before lowering his head slightly as they walked. Confident and forward… How exactly did one do that?

“You okay?” Sorey asked a few minutes later. “You're doing that thing you do when something is on your mind and you want to say something.”

“What thing?”

“You know… Looking at me, looking at the ground, sometimes pressing your lips together for a moment. It usually means you have something to say, right?”

Mikleo could only stare for a moment, considering Sorey could be pretty oblivious to a lot of things. Joy from Sorey being this observant seemed to take control of his words soon after.

“I really wouldn't say no to you taking me to the aquarium as a first date,” he blurted out, eyes looking away when embarrassment caught up to him. “I-I mean, I'm just saying.”

There was no reply for a few moments which filled Mikleo with dread, worried that he screwed everything up, but this reaction was a moment too soon.

“Sure, I'll take you there!”

“…Really? As in, on a date...”

“That's what you said, right?”

“I need to sit down.”

Sorey laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “ _You_ do? I just got a date with the cutest person on the universe thanks to lying for wedding samples. I think _I_ need to sit down. But before I do, how about next weekend? We can't go on Valentine's Day because of class, so the weekend before seems like a good idea!”

Mikleo nodded, smiling. “Sure, that works well.”

“I was actually wanting to buy you something for Valentine's Day when we were in the shops earlier,” Sorey said. “But this is even better! Man, I'm so lucky.”

Mikleo thought he might have ended up falling on the floor from shock, surprised his legs were actually still working. It was strange to think that not long ago at all, he was trying to work out if he even had the courage to give him an anonymous present for Valentine's Day.

He'd have to thank Lailah and her perfect cake samples later.

**Author's Note:**

> One more note - this will link in to my Valentine's Day oneshot, so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
